Dark Happenings
by kayono
Summary: Hiatus Strange things are happenings, and Syaoran returns from Hong Kong to help Sakura. But when he, and the rest of the magicians in Tokyo, fall ill to a weird illness and the magician's secret is revealed to the world, will the Mistress fall? SS
1. Prolouge

**I recently found a VERY random fanfiction that I never finished from when I was in grade six and seven... and all about the very first anime that I ever made it my duty to watch EVERY SINGLE WEEK. It was also edited by my friends... who all, when we graduated, went to different schools. Now, since this WAS written a few years ago, there WILL be some mistakes... don't blame me, okay? Okay. And I'm pretty sure that this is going to be the only author's note in the whole thing. Now, if you'll excuse moi, I need to go edit all the other chapters. Have fun reading!**

**---------------------------------------------{I}The Story!{I}------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sakura looked around. She knew that she had been here before. The water, everything. In the distance she could see a cave, and a group of students in her school's uniforms carrying candles heading into the cave in small groups.

'Erase' Sakura whispered, and headed across the water.

When she got to the cave, all the students disappeared, all except for one person.

Sakura walked over to her friend. 'Li-kun...' Sakura began, but never got to finish, as he suddenly drew his sword, and grinned. She noticed though that he was looking somewhere behind her, although it looked like he was looking at her. He thrust his sword, which suddenly appeared in his hand at her face, but it just missed the right side and hit someone behind her.

Then he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran into the cave, dragging her.

'Li-kun, where are we going?!' Sakura screamed as they tore around all the twists and turns that made up the cave.

'Somewhere where we'll be safe' came the worried reply, but no more. Sakura wanted to stop to ponder this, but she decided not to, because of his tone of voice.

He seems so worried, thought Sakura, but didn't say anything, as it looked like he needed his whole concentration to guide them through the caverns.

Wait! Sakura thought suddenly, the cave never had so many tunnels! It was always only one, and even in that one the walls were so smooth that it looked like someone had built it.

Lost in her daydream, she hadn't noticed that they had stopped in a dark corner, or that Li turned around to face her. He reached past her, and pulled something. Sakura suddenly awoke from her dream.

A funny face greeted her.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DON'T DO THAT, KERO!!!!!!'

'Well, sorry Sakura, but you're at least twenty minutes late for school!'

She looked up at the clock above her head. 'WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!'

'I tried' Kero said calmly, 'look where you are! Ever think why the clock was above your head, or the fact that you're on the floor?'

Sakura looked around her again. Then she remembered that she was late. Especially if she was going to meet Yukito.

'See you later, Kero!' she yelled as she threw on her school uniform, grabbed her bag, and sprinted out of the room.

'She'll never learn' Keroberos remarked to himself. 'Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Did she call me "KERO?!" How many times do I have to tell her?! My name is CERBERUS!' I just can't believe her...'

**---------------------------------------{I}Somewhere else...I}-----------------------------------**

He heard the ball whiz by his head.

Turning quickly, he saw what he was looking for- an open spot near the net.

Running to the spot, he called out to his team mate to pass the ball to him. Unfortunately, Shako had the ball, and shot it at the net, even if he was so far away from it.

From the sidelines by him, Syaoran could hear the girls who were cheering him and his team on.

'Did you see that? We could've won, but Shako and his stupid ideas...'

'I know! Wait... the game's starting again... maybe Syaoran will give me a kiss when his team wins...'

'Give you a kiss! He's more likely to give that picture he drew a kiss than you! Or me...'

Syaoran turned his head back to the game, disgusted. How can people talk like that? He wondered.

**----------------------------------------{I}Back to Japan{I}-------------------------------------**

Sakura sped down the street after her brother.

Leaving her behind again! And not even giving her a chance to catch up!

Suddenly she stopped. Her screaming and yelling at her brother, too.

She felt a strange force winding around the city, like it was trying to form a shield- but even though it didn't feel like SHIELD, it still didn't feel quite as evil as-as the figure behind her in that dream, the one that Syaoran had slain. In fact, it didn't feel anywhere as evil...

She looked around, searching for any signs of what the power was. She found a shimmer here, a glitter there... all around her was the power... and it was growing stronger by the minute...

Touya looked back at his sister when she stopped yelling. He saw her look around, like she was searching for something. After giving all his powers to Yue, he couldn't see anything, but he knew that if he did have his powers, he would be able to see what ever his sister was looking at.

And because he couldn't, he got very annoyed.

'Sakura! Come on... you're late as it is already!'

When she didn't respond, he marched over to her, grabbed her arm, and began to drag her. Suddenly, she loosened up, sending both her and Touya falling to the ground.

'Well there's something you don't see every day' remarked a voice from behind them.

Touya shoved his sister off him, and struggled to get up. 'You mean my sister standing in the middle of the road? Or her collapsing on top of me?'

'Both, I guess. Sakura? Are you ok?'

Sakura slowly got up. Touya noticed that her mind was preoccupied with something. 'Yeah. Sure' She answered, took a look at the speaker, then skated away.

Touya looked up at the speaker as well. 'Yukito! Oh. Wait... did Sakura just see you and skate off, and without saying hi? Something must be wrong with her...'

**-------------------------------------------{I}Hong Kong{I}-------------------------------------**

Back in Hong-Kong, Syaoran walked down the hall, trying to ignore the stares. Something was bugging him. Whatever-or whoever-it was, they were stronger, stronger than him at least. The source of the power was coming from across the sea, like it was from...

'OW! Hey, what are you doing?! You should watch out where you're going...'

Syaoran looked up just in time to see Shako and his gang come charging towards him.

He used simple moves to bring them down, then continued walking to the office to ask if he could call his mother to much applause and "wows!"

Now that he was sure that there was something wrong, he knew he had to go back...


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Sakura stared out the window again, while the teacher rambled on about some un-known type of Math-whether it was Algebra or Integers, she couldn't be sure anymore.

The dream and the strange force surrounding the city were both prominent in her mind- trying to figure out what they were kept her whole concentration.

Except for when the teacher slapped her hand.

'OW! What the- oh...'

'Kinomoto-san, what do you think you're doing? You should be concentrating on Maths-not outside! A detention for you, no... a week's detention, and cleaning up the classroom after school for TWO weeks! Now, if you'll be so kind as to pay attention? We shall continue...'

Sakura dimly looked at the teacher's back, and sighed.

If only she knew what was going on in my head... she thought, trying to make it look like she was listening. But then again, I wish I did, too...

Break was uneventful for Sakura- even though she wasn't concentrating on eating. She just went through the same actions over and over again, picking up food, putting it in her mouth, reaching down, picking up another piece, putting that in her mouth, again and again and again.

She heard the conversation next to her, but soon something else began to bother her- she had felt weak this morning, like she had used her magic- like she had used a card. Why? She wondered.

It had been five years since she defeated Eriol, with Syaoran's help, of course. She still remembered that final battle, and suddenly she felt like she wanted to go visit the shrine.

She went to get up, almost knocked over her bento, but the bell rang, and she sat back down.

I guess I'll have to wait until after school... wait! I have detention! Whywhywhywhywhy... ?!

Something caught her attention from outside. She looked, and the only thing she saw was the regular site. She closed her eyes, and felt around the city. There was something different- and it wasn't the shield, either.

She concentrated on the source, and felt a strange presence that was faintly recognizable...

'Syaoran...'

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura.

She had been acting strange all day, and since the end of break, she had been completely lost, oblivious to everything. Luckily, no other teacher caught her, although there were a few times that Tomoyo was worried...

'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo turned around to get a better view of her friend's face. 'Yes, Sakura-chan?'

'You can go. It's my punishment, not yours. You shouldn't be here.'

Tomoyo looked closer at Sakura.

'Something's bothering you, right? Do you want to tell me about it?'

Sakura slowly lifted her head. 'No. Well, there is, but... I'm not sure how to put it in words....'

Tomoyo nodded her head. She fully understood that when sometimes Sakura got a glazed look in her eyes, and refused to concentrate on anything other than what was in her head, it was a sign that something big was either going to happen, was in the process of happening, or had happened.

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, it was all three.

Suddenly she heard Sakura mutter something.

'Beg your pardon, Sakura-chan?'

'Syaoran's back. At least, I think he is. But why would he be coming back? He was engaged to Meirin... he's probably already married her, if I know his mom. But why...?'

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. That was not all of what was going through her friend's mind-she still had that glazed look in her eyes. Tomoyo was just about to ask something else, but Sakura started moving rather quickly, cleaning everything in site.

Tomoyo watched as their class got cleaned, patiently waiting for when Sakura would finish.

'Wow, Sakura! Five minutes! I bet that's your best time for cleaning a whole room!'

'Thanks, Tomoyo. I'm gonna head home now, ok?

'Alright, Sakura-chan. Be careful!'

**------------------------------------------------IScene change!I-------------------------------------------**

He watched the girl intently. She was fifteen, he knew that much. And, he also knew, she had magical powers beyond his ability to comprehend.

She left the school later than the rest of the kids, but she moved fast. He watched her every move, anticipating when would be the best time to strike. He followed her to the shrine, and watched her stand in a certain spot, which she found by closing her eyes.

She pulled out a key on a chain, and called out some words. He heard the word, 'RELEASE!' and then a strange staff appeared in her hands. She stood facing the shrine Gate.

He followed her gaze to the top of the gate, like she was looking at someone. Her eyes narrowed, and it looked like she was about to scream at someone.

But, just in time, she stopped herself, and jumped into the near-by bushes, which lined the side of the path. Right below him. Because the next second, an old man turned the corner, and stood looking at the very spot she had been.

The girl waited for the man to leave, then walked back out onto the path. She closed her eyes, recalling a memory. He got ready to make his move.

He sensed the old man coming back-he had dropped his watch.

Without waiting, he plunged down from the trees and snatched the girl, then jumped back into the air.

The old man came around the corner, trying to find where he left his watch. He picked it up off the ground, but noticed a strange design on the ground, near the right hand side of the path, facing the Gate.

Upon closer inspection, it looked like the design was almost burned into the stone tiles, and appeared to be facing the Gate. Three more he discovered just behind it, two the same as the first, one slightly different.

He also found another two full ones beside the gate, and two halves of one on either side of the gate. The last three were the same as the fourth one, near where he found his watch.

Scared, he ran to call an investigator. So many odd things happened around this place. He was going to get to the bottom of them.

Sakura had heard him coming, but hadn't tried to move, because if she did, the old man nearby would have seen her, and called the police. Now that they were safely in King Penguin Park, she sighed and looked up at her rescuer/captor.

'Um... I have to get home now, if you don't mind, so I'll just be going...'

He turned to stare at her. He wore a mask that only showed his eyes, which were amber-brown, and full of emotion. Other than that, he was dressed completely in black.

'Well, thanks anyways. See you around?'

He still didn't answer her.

Suddenly both of them turned their heads in the direction they had just come- the shrine. There were lights, bells, and whistles.

Sakura immediately tore back through the wood, but at the last second charged out onto the street when no one was looking. A crowd had already gathered around the Gate, and the police were holding them back.

She went up to one of the on-lookers, and asked what was happening.

'The old man who takes care of the shrine, he found some funny designs on the path leading up to the cherry blossom tree. You have to look really hard, but you can see them- there's seven, and three of them are the same, and the other four are the same. It looked almost like someone had been battling each other here...'

She gritted her teeth nervously.

How right he was, about the battle part. It had occurred five years ago, and the marks were still there?

Then she realized what had happened. She had come back to the shrine to relive her final battle with Eriol, with Cerberus, Yue and Syaoran by her side. She had stood in the very same spot, and used her magic.

It was like washing away dirt that had just covered stuff up.

She had washed away the dirt hiding their magic circles, and now everyone would know about them.

Suddenly she turned around. She could feel the shield growing stronger, like it was preparing to hold something back. And then she felt him. She turned in the middle of the crowd (even more people had come to see what was happening) trying to find him.

She spotted him near one of the stone columns that formed the shrine's Gate.

Sakura struggled to reach him-the crowd was by this time 10 meters thick.

'Li-kun!' she called out to him. He didn't turn his head.

'Syaoran!' that got his attention. 'I didn't know you were back in Japan! Well, not really, anyway...'

He looked at her steadily. In the dark, his eyes shone brightly- almost as bright as hers.

'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Startled by his request, she followed him back into the park.

'So you sensed that I was back, huh?'

She nodded her head, not too sure of what else to do.

'Fine. Now, what was going on there?'

She tried to explain to him the best she could, including her metaphor about it.

He listened carefully to her story. Then he pointed at the sky.

'And that?'

Sakura looked up, and sensed it was growing thicker. Soon, no one would be able to pass through. Or, she reminded herself, anything. 'Well, that's been like that since this morning, when it first started. But it wasn't so thick, or so strong. It didn't feel as pure as, lets say SHIELD, but it definitely wasn't as evil as well, this character in my dream. I never saw their face, but... I sensed them.'

At those words, Syaoran suddenly listened intently. 'A dream? Well, what was it about?'

She tried to explain everything to him, but it was no use... she couldn't think of everything, and she refused point-blank to tell him the part that stuck in her mind the most-him being there.

When she finished, he looked at her like he knew that she wasn't telling him something. 'Alright, fine. We'll go by what you've given us. And Sakura? When you feel like telling me the rest of your dream, I'm listening. I won't laugh, or anything, but it might be helpful to our search.'

'Search?' she asked, confused. 'What search?'

'The one where we try to find out about a big, mysterious shield that appeared one morning, might be keeping something evil out, steadily grew stronger through-out at least one day, and almost made my plane crash.'


	3. Discoveries

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Sakura looked out. The whole city stretched out below, and all around her.

She looked over at Syaoran. He was standing rigid, trying not to fall off the tower, or getting blown over by the wind. He resembled her current state.

Both were trying to concentrate on the strange shield, find where it's source was from. Their logic was that because the Tokyo tower was the tallest building around, they would be able to get close to the shield. But so far, the only thing they were close to was falling off, and the only thing they had found was how cold it was at the top of a tower.

'Syaoran, how much longer should we stay up here? It's past midnight, and this isn't helping us much.'

Syaoran opened his eyes, and looked at her.

'I guess your right. This isn't doing us much good- the shield still seems so far away. If only we could fly...'

Suddenly, his head snapped around to face Sakura.

'Sakura, you can fly! Remember? The FLY card?'

She shook her head.

'I normally would be able to, but the wind is too strong- I'd get blown over, and the wings would snap in half. Anyways, I'm not sure if the air is thick enough too hold me- its hard to breath this high up.'

He nodded, understanding what she meant.

'Well, maybe you can come over tomorrow. I have all my dad's old books- he must have written something in there about strange, abnormally big shields that just pop out of nowhere. There's a big stack of them, so we might need a bit of help. Maybe you can bring Kero over. That would probably help, even if he just helps us decipher some words that you or I can't read.'

'Syaoran, that would be great! I mean... sure... after school? It's Touya's day to cook and clean, so I should be free, and my cheerleading practice is cancelled. So, sure!'

'Alright. See you tomorrow, then. And Sakura?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you help me down? My feet don't want to move.'

She summoned FLOAT, and silently let FLOAT take him down to the roof tops, while she followed using FLY.

'Ok, well, see you tomorrow, Sakura?'

'Ok. Goodnight!'

'Goodnight!'

**----------------------------------------------{I}Mrow{I}---------------------------------------**

She sat in her seat, not sure what to think. After last night, she knew that there was someone else out there, other than herself and Syaoran. He had saved her, and thankfully, he hadn't asked any questions as to what she was doing, or anything of the sort.

But those eyes...

'Kinomoto-chan! I expect you have a good reason today as to why you're staring out the window?'

'Well, I-'

'Well you what? And where is you're math homework? Lets see it!'

Sakura grudgingly took out her math homework, glad that the teacher hadn't persisted on what she was thinking about.

'Sakura-chan, I am very disappointed in you! Not only is most of your homework not done, those questions that you have done are as wrong as you can get! I'm sorry but you must redo it. And also the homework that you'll get tonight! If they are not done right, I'll make you do them over and over and over again until you get them right! Now, today, please try to pay attention!'

Sakura glared at her teacher's back this time. Then she sighed. At least she didn't have to-

'Oh, and Sakura? I also expect from you a two page essay on what you're always thinking about.'

Sakura clenched her fists under her desk. It would be nice, just once, if her teacher didn't interrupt her right when she was getting a brain-storm on how to solve her most recent problems.

Syaoran looked at the back of Sakura's head. He always managed to sit right behind her in every class. He had memorized the back of her head. But it had changed so much in five years, that nothing was the same as it used to be.

'Oh well' he mumbled to himself, 'I guess I just get to memorize it again...'

The teacher turned around to glare at Sakura, who was obviously not paying attention, and then to sweep around the room.

'Alright, class,' she began, 'we should start work on integers when we get back from the weekend, on Monday. You should all have the proper books with you- or else'

The class groaned at her 'or else' for one main reason: it usually turned out to be something really bad, whether it was detention for the rest of the year, month, or life, or cleaning up every room in the school by using a toothbrush, the punishment was pretty horrible.

Syaoran sighed, and looked over at the window- and noticed, immediately, that Sakura was staring at his reflection. Leaning back, trying to get a picture of Sakura's face from his head, he remembered that final fight with Eriol five years ago.

When he lent her all his power to transform the LIGHT and DARK, he had also had his hands on her staff, had been holding it so tight, almost like his own... he wished that he had become the master of the cards instead of Sakura.

But then another image flashed into his mind.

He saw Sakura right in front of him, concentrating on a pair of shining rectangles at the end of a long stick with Sun and moon emblems with wings on the end... this was the same scene, but something was different. He could feel Sakura's body so close to his own, could smell the faint aroma that came from her hair, could feel the immense power inside of her, that needed just that extra little boost... and then he realized what he truly thought about Sakura, although he tried to deny it.

He looked back at her head, and then at the reflection in the window. He no longer felt like a shy little boy around her. Now he felt like he wanted to be around her, wanted to see her face, wanted her to have the power, be the Mistress of the Clow. Even if it meant that he had disgraced his family, it did not matter to him.

Since Sakura had been named Mistress, Syaoran had always felt this weird tension, and now he knew what it was- he had been brought up to become Master of the Clow, and because Sakura had taken his title. But now he only felt a strong sense of gratitude. If Sakura had never been named mistress, everyone would have forgotten everything. If Sakura hadn't been chosen, and he had become Master, then she would probably have had her staff taken away, memory erased- and he would have had to take on Eriol's attacks by himself.

Even though he barely grinned on the outside, he had the biggest smile on inside. He felt a deep respect for Sakura now that went beyond words. He thought about the 'conditions' that had been set up to break off his engagement to Meirin, back in Hong-Kong. She already had her fiancé...

He looked at the back of Sakura's head one more time.

Perhaps, after they sorted out what was going on here, a little visit was in order...

**---------------------------------------------{I}Mreh{I}-----------------------------------------**

The rest of the day went on with nothing eventful happening. At break Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo ate together out by the fountain; Home ED, was, well, boring to say the least, and Grammar soon became Syaoran's least favorite subject.

After School, Sakura was about to leave when her Math teacher came up behind her.

'And where do you think you're going?'

Sakura looked around at her, then remembered her punishment.

'But Ms....'

'But Ms. Nothing, Kinomoto-chan. You have a detention, and the math room got a little... messy to say the least. And Tomoyo? Please, there's no need to stay behind tonight to help her. And that goes for you, too, Li-kun. Now SCAT!'

Sakura turned around to look at her friends.

'Ok, guys. Li-kun? I'll see you later...'

She turned around and walked up the stairs, getting into her cleaning mood. She needed to be done as fast as possible, so she could help Syaoran as much as she could.

**-----------------------------------------------{I}Morw{I}--------------------------------------**

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran as they walked away from the school.

'Why would Sakura-chan be seeing you later? Unless you're on a date...'

Syaoran stopped and turned around quickly to face Tomoyo. His cheeks were as red as they could get, and it was obvious that he did not appreciate Tomoyo bringing up the subject of him and Sakura together, as a couple.

'WE'RE NOT GOING OUT, ALRIGHT?!' He burst out, taking Tomoyo by surprise. He quickly calmed down when he saw the look that Tomoyo gave him. 'I'm sorry, but something strange has been going on... remember... oh, wait, you were asleep the whole time under Eriol's spell, but when Sakura transformed the light and dark cards and broke his spell? Well, something happened, and the magic circles appeared again-right where we were standing, and they're so obvious! The old man in charge of the shrine found them, and he called some investigators to see what they are! And on top of me an Sakura now trying to keep a low profile, there's an invisible shield, not THE SHIELD, but defiantly something not evil. We're trying to find out what it's trying to keep out. So Sakura's coming over, to look through all my father's old books. Ok?'

Tomoyo was amazed that he could explain to her in one breath so bluntly what had been happening, but his first reaction to her comment....

Suddenly, Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran looked amazed.

'If you know that there's something bad out there, how can you smile?'

'Because I know something that you might, but won't admit to yourself!'

Now he looked confused. 'What?'

She sang merrily, 'You're in love with Sakura-chan! She is going to be so amazed! Do you want me to tell her, or will you?'

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo, outraged. A few times he tried to stutter out something, but failed.

Finally: 'Tomoyo! I am not in love with Sakura-chan!'

'Yes you are! You can see it in your eyes, you're body movements, whenever you're around her! It's so obvious! In fact, I'm going to tell her right now!' Yelled Tomoyo, and ran back toward the school.

Syaoran stood there, stunned. He finally got his mouth working again. 'But Tomoyo...'


	4. A Force to be reckoned with

**Chapter 3: A Force to be reckoned with**

****

'Sakura-chan! You'll never believe this!'

'What won't I bel-'

'SAKURA-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around quickly. The class was spotless, everything all nicely cleaned up, and the two girls stood in the middle, staring at the fuming teacher.

'Ms., I had just finished cleaning, and Tomoyo came back because she had forgotten something.'

'Is that true, Daijudi-san?'

'Yes. Actually, I just got here.'

'Well, in that case, go. I don't want to see your faces until Monday!'

Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their bags, almost running out of the room.

'Well, Sakura? You never answered my question? What do you think about Li-kun having a crush on you?'

Sakura turned her head towards Tomoyo, and looked at her quizzically.

'You know, Sakura-chan, that is the second time today I have been looked at like that. What is up with you and Syaoran!?'

Sakura quickly turned away and blushed. She wasn't sure if Tomoyo was just joking, but either way she'd have to confront Syaoran about it that night. Speaking of that night...

'I dunno, Tomoyo-chan, but I've gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!'

Tomoyo stared after her best friend. Must be something really important for her to just sprint off like that. Oh well...

**--------------------------------------------{I}Mrow{I}-----------------------------------------**

Sakura stood at the door of Syaoran's apartment.

'Go on, Sakura! Just open the door! Or at least knock! We've been out here for at least five minutes!'

She looked down at Kero-chan.

'For your information, Kero, I-'

Suddenly she stopped because the door opened, and there stood Syaoran.

'Hi Sakura-chan, Kero-chan. Won't you come in?' He asked in a relatively nervous way.

She looked at him for a second, then smiled. 'Of course we will, Li-kun! And its nice to see you too.'

He stepped out of the way to let her and Kero in. 'Wei had to go back to Hong Kong for a few days, because his mother is very ill. But I'm a pretty good cook- do you want something to eat or drink before we begin?'

Sakura smiled and replied with a light-hearted 'Sure!', while Kero eyed the boy suspiciously.

'Does Wei happen to know about this little get-together you're having? Well, does he?! And a better question- does your mom?!'

Syaoran looked at him startled. 'Yes. When my mother sent all my dad's books over, she said that I would need them soon, and that you might be a great help- both of you- in finding whatever I'm looking for. And as for Wei? Actually, he said that he had to go back right after I told him that you two were coming over. That answer your question?'

'Ok, fine... but I admit you're a really great cook! Can I have some food... em Please?!?!?! /em '

Syaoran looked at the tinny guardian, and sighed. 'I'm not sure...' he started to say, but before he could, Kero flew up close to his face, and imitated a look that Sakura was noted for in his mind. Cue the sad-puppy-dog-eyes He thought sarcastically.

'Fine, fine! I'll get you, Sakura-chan, and me something to drink and eat. Speaking of her, where is Sakura-chan?'

Both Syaoran and Kero looked around the room, only to find Sakura leaning half-over the balcony railing, looking at something.

Syaoran rushed over to grab her before she slipped over the side.

'Sakura, what are you looking at?! You almost fell off the balcony!'

She turned around, and almost jumped off the balcony, she jumped so high.

'Sakura-chan, what is up with you?! You keep almost falling off!'

She stared around her, mystified.

'I do?! Oh, well. But Syaoran... look down there!'

She pointed to a small crowd gathered around a stall.

Leaning over the balcony, he stared at the banner across the top of the screen until he saw what it was.

'Sakura-chan! Are you crazy?! Signing up for some kind of battle instructions- with someone teaching us who no doubt has magical powers?! He'll find out for sure that you're the Mistress of the Clow! And, anyways, we have to look through the books... please?! Maybe some other time,' he added, seeing the hurt look on her face, 'but not right now.'

She looked at him in the eye. 'You promise?!'

He looked back at her. 'I do.'

She smiled and hugged him.

'Sakura?'

'Yeah, Syaoran?'

'I'm sorry, but would you please get off me?!'

She released him, and blushed heavily.

'I'm sorry, I'm just so happy...'

'Well, why don't you that energy to good use, and start looking?'

She looked at him strangely, startled by his tone.

'Ok... but Syaoran?'

'Yeah?'

'How many books are there? In all, I mean.'

'Over 70. Why?'

She looked startled by the amount. 'Do we have to do them all at once?'

'Don't worry. As it is, with all the studying we're gonna have to do, there might not be a lot of time. You know,' he added, seeing the puzzled look on her face, 'with our exams and stuff.'

'Are you sure? I mean- wait, when do exams start?'

'A week Monday. Why?'

'Oh. I was wondering why we would have so much homework and why they hadn't told us to study.'

'Okay. But can we get to work? We have a lot of books to go through, and since exams are coming up, the more we can do now the better.'

'That sounds like a very good idea you have for once Syaoran,' came a small voice by his bedroom door.

Sakura looked from both Syaoran to Keroberos, and back again. Syaoran obviously wanted to get to work looking through all the books, and Kero obviously didn't want them talking alone in the front room. She sighed reluctantly at the thought of endless hours of studying old and new books, and the possible training ahead. Although she didn't really mind since Syaoran would be there.

Looking from Kero to Syaoran, she sighed again, and followed Syaoran into his room where Kero was already starting to look through some books.

_I wonder if I could ever have a normal life..._

**-----------------------------------------------{I}Mreh{I}---------------------------------------**

They stayed up the whole night, and got through little less than one eight of all the books. It was past midnight when Sakura fell asleep. Kero had been sleeping since long before that.

Syaoran looked up from his work when he heard her fall asleep, and quietly got up. He picked her up, put her on his bed ever so carefully so as not to disturb her. He looked at her face, so peaceful, and again was glad that he was not the Master. Sakura was so much better at it.

Looking at the clock, he decided to do Sakura's homework, and his, because he was sure that if he didn't do it right then, that he and Sakura would completely forget about it until Monday, when it would be too late.

He quickly ran into the main room, grabbed both their bags, and walked straight to his desk. First he did Sakura's work from the day before, then he did their homework for that night (trying to make his writing look as much like her's), and finished off his own work just before three in the morning. He slumped forward onto all the pages, and quickly fell asleep.

**----------------{O}Dream Sequence{O}--------------**

It all looked so real. The buildings, house, towers, parks.

She looked around her again. It all seemed so familiar. Then she looked down right below her and saw a well.

And then it hit her.

'Hong Kong...' she whispered.

Looking down at the city, she felt a strong presence. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The power was so intense...

She looked around, trying to find where the source of the power was.

And who she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

'It's... it's me...'

The dream Sakura was standing on another building not too far away, with Syaoran standing behind her, bracing her, while the dreaming Sakura watched in awe.

Suddenly a bright stream of light shot up from the two of them and struck a foe that the dreaming Sakura hadn't seen. It disintegrated, as well as that vision. Then she was standing back on the beach, reliving the same dream that she had already seen so many times.

Again she moved over to the cave mouth, and ran through it, with Syaoran pulling her. When they reached the part where it always ended, Syaoran reached back behind her, like always, but instead of pulling something on the wall, he pulled her head towards his.

Carefully, without making too much noise, he brushed his lips ever so gently against hers.

She was about to pull back, but when their eyes met, Sakura couldn't move. There was no way she would ever be able to forget that kiss, and now, she was amazed to find, she wanted the dream to last.

But the dream was begging to fade, becoming all blurry.

When she opened her eyes, she found that she had no idea where she was, nor how she got there.

Casting a look around, she realized that she was laying on Syaoran's bed, while he was fast asleep at the desk in front of her. Kero was still asleep on the carpet, with a few books on top and under him.

She sighed pleasantly. After that dream, she would gladly have another one just like it. She wondered if she was falling in... no, she couldn't. She was the Mistress, and she was only 15. Soon to be 16 she thought to herself, as she realized that her 16th birthday was coming up in less than a month.

Looking up at the clock, she realized that even though it em was /em a Saturday, she still had to get home soon before her brother's morning walk/run.

Getting up reluctantly (_why does my brother have to go for a run every morning? Why do I have to have a brother anyways?) _see hastily scribbling a note to explain to Li-kun, she grabbed a small apple, her books and Kero from his room, and on her way out, (thinking of another way to thank him) she gave Syaoran a big hug, and a small kiss on the top of his head as an after thought. Then she hurried out of his apartment, down the elevator, and sprinted up the street as fast as she could.

Sakura had an idea about what Touya and her father would think about her sleeping over at Syaoran's house for a night, and although it did worry her, she still felt like this was where she belonged- although she still didn't know why.

**---------------------------------------------{I}Morw{I}----------------------------------------**

Looking groggily up from his desk, Syaoran found that he was alone in his room.

He wondered momentarily about whether his having Sakura over was just a dream, or if it really did happen. All the books scattered on the floor, and the messy note he recognized to be Sakura's hand writing was proof enough for him.

Swinging himself around to look at what he was sleeping on, he found a few text-books open in front of him. Then he realized that it was a Saturday, so he didn't have to sprint out of the room. Besides, if it was a school day, he was sure that Sakura would have woken him.

Getting up to go make breakfast, he suddenly felt a strong force circling Tokyo, and it's suburbs. The strange Shield was still there, and the force was coming from the outside. Stepping out onto his balcony, he saw a strange cloud hovering over the shield.

Throughout the entire shield, he found a force, so powerful... it felt like a mix of Clow Reed, Sakura, himself, and many other people throughout the city. Concentrating hard on the parts that felt like himself and Sakura, Syaoran had a strange feeling... like all his energy was being drained out of him.

He felt an impulse to get a knife and slightly cut his palm. He let a little bit of blood drip out, and then flung his hand toward the sky, and the shield. A tinny droplet of blood found it's way to it. He suddenly found almost his entire body becoming ridiculously weak, and he collapsed on the balcony, while his magical powers and energy were slowly being fed to the shield.

And all across the city, others like him were doing the same. Everyone with magic, except for Sakura.


	5. The Illness

**Chapter 4: The Illness**

Sakura had just changed into her Pyjamas and slipped into bed when she heard her brother waking up. For some reason, she felt slightly drained, as though she had gotten no sleep at all.

She waited for half an hour before daring to get up. She walked down the stairs slowly, finding it quite easy to pretend that she had just woken up.

'Good morning, Sakura-chan.'

'Good mor-or-or-ning, Touya-san. How was your run?'Sakura yawned.

'It was okay, but for some reason, I kept seeing ambulances everywhere.'

That woke her up a bit. 'Really? Did you ask why?'

'I tried, but they just kept pushing me away, saying to keep moving. It was really weird.'

'We'll probably find out more about it on the news, right? So while you make breakfast, I'll go see if there's anything about it on the morning news.'

Sakura walked into the living room, her brother shouting protests at her, but still getting on with making breakfast.

'-spreading quickly. The disease seems to be leaving their victims unconscious, and all victims have the same, small gash across their left wrist. Authorities are asking everyone to be on their guard. They are not sure if this illness is caused by a random virus, or if someone is making random attempts to steal something, finds people there, and slashes them across the wrist. And... a new update on the illness, it seems that family members who witnessed the collapse of loved ones, say that they're eyes suddenly turned blank, they took knives from the kitchen, or where ever was nearest, cut them selves, went out side, and flung droplets of blood at the sky. Police aren't sure of what to make of this, but say that they will investigate further, and call in officials, if the need arises. Some prominent members of the community that have fallen ill are the governor's two daughters, Maylu and Laehia Guonase-chan, Arim Cliseda-kun (CEO of Saturnae works-Philippines), Li Syaoran-kun (son of Li Yelan, founder of Lisamen Beauty products, and widow of a Hong Kong court official) Kusondo Mehrin-'

Sakura sank to the floor, unable to register what the news caster had said. Syaoran had fallen ill? By some strange disease? Somehow, she didn't think so. But then...

What was it the news castor had said? 'flung droplets of blood at the sky' was it? Thinking about that made her think of the shield. She was wondering if there was some unknown connection between all the people being treated in the hospital. Something that the police, news castors, government officials might never see... partly because they didn't want to...

Sakura felt her brother's eyes on her. Getting up, she said weakly, 'Sorry, onii-chan. Do you need any help?'

Touya just stared at her, and replied, 'No thanks, kaijuu. You seem tired. Why don't you go back to bed for a while?' Sakura nodded at him. 'And-' she turned away from the door where she was headed, 'if you need anything, just call, alright? I am more than willing to help out, kaijuu, especially one so baka.'

She stuck out her tounge at him, but smiled afterwards, and silently padded up the stairs. As soon as she got into her room, she shut the door, locked it, and fell onto her bed. Kero flew over to see if she was okay.

'Um, Sakura-chan?' She nodded to show she was listening. 'Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or just keep it to your self?'

She looked over at the small figure hovering near the edge of her bed. 'Kero-chan... people all over the city are becoming sick. The all have gashes on their left wrists, and some of their family, who saw them faint, say that they took the closest knife, cut themselves, and flung droplets of blood to the sky. Do you think that they might be trying to feed the shield, or maybe-'

'Wait. You said something about blood, and a shield? Tell me, what shield is this?' Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't told Kero about the shield, so as not to worry him, but now that she had to... for some reason, she kept thinking there was something the police were missing, or information they weren't releasing to the public. Maybe, if she could figure out what happened to those people, and Syaoran...

Kero saw that her mind was wandering. 'Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan! SAKURA!' he screamed, not bothering to add a -chan. Sakura came out of her reverie, realizing something.

'Kero, my magic is more powerful then Syaoran's? Even if only a tiny bit?' The yellow winged creature looked disgruntled, but answered, 'yes, of course. Even if you don't use the cards, they still draw power off of you. So it's still like you're using your magic. The less you use it, the weaker you are. Why do you want to know?'

Sakura continued, as though she hadn't heard his question.

'So, lets say people didn't know they had magic, just like I didn't before I met you-' More like set the Cards free on all of Reedington and Tokyo, Kero thought but kept it to himself, 'then they wouldn't be very strong?'

He looked at her suspiciously. 'Yes, but-'

'Then they wouldn't have enough power to do real magic, or the kind I do sometimes, or the kind that Clow Reed used to do? Or even the kind that Syaoran does?'

Now Kero knew she was getting at something. Usually she asked him a question or two, then dropped it. And she usually let him finish his sentences.

'Sakura, don't cut me off this time, and yes but...'

He trailed off, because when he had said yes, she had gotten a dreamy, far-away look in her eyes. Then her brows knit together, and she asked him quietly, 'how many people are in Reedington and Tokyo alone, Kero? With magic, I mean? Would you know?'

He was trying to figure out what she was getting at. 'Almost exactly half the population on Earth has magic, although hardly anyone knows it. The percentage of people with and without magic varies from city to city, but there is a constant: the percentage will always remain the same, no matter what, and it will never be further apart than 45:55. Now, tell me what....' Sakura hadn't gotten up to walk out of the room, got a far-away look in her eyes or cut him off. This time he trailed off because he had just realized what she was thinking. 'Sakura... but then... that wouldn't make sense... and yet... you're not...' He looked into her eyes. Everything he had just said had helped to prove what she was thinking. He tried to find an argument, so she wouldn't do something stupid, like imitate those people and send as much and more of her magic into this shield, what ever it was, so that they might be able to come out of their comas and at least be alive, even if it meant that they were constantly tired, and Sakura weak, lying in bed in a hospital, on the verge of-

'Sakura, no. You know that if you're planning on doing what I think you are... but...' there was a look in her eyes, not a far-away one this time either, but one that said that she was doing two things... thinking of a way around the instructions he gave her, and thinking, as well, of something else...

'Sakura?'

She turned to him.

'Lets say if I did what those people did (Kero winced... he knew that Sakura would have thought what he was thinking... he had spent so much time with her, he was beginning to think the same way), would I be able to make sure that my magic went to one person, only one person, would at least be able to wake up? feed hi- em they're /em power to the shield as well, but still have enough energy-no, magic- to protect us?'

Kero looked at her. 'It might be possible, but who would be this one person who would have enough magic to protect us? That could change everything, you know...'

Sakura looked sheepishly at him. 'Well, it's-'

'Kaijuu!' Touya called through the door, 'I'm going out for a bit... be good, don't run away and don't get all sick, like the brat did... serves him right, though...' Touya mumbled the last part as he walked away.

Kero looked sharply at Sakura. He knew who the brat was. 'Brat' was Touya-chan's nickname, among others, for Syaoran.

As soon she Kero was sure that Touya had left the house, he turned back to Sakura with a glare that could rival Syaoran's. Or that's what Sakura thought at least. 'You mean Syaoran fell ill? Same way these other people did?' Sakura nodded her head slowly. 'Is that what made you think of magic?' Sakura nodded again, in the same way. 'Sakura, your magic, as great and plentiful as it is, would only sustain him for so long. Then both you and him would go into the comas. Sakura, don't even try it.'

She stared at him with eyes that said all too well that she had been hurt. 'To justify what I said, Sakura: I'm not saying that you're weak, but look at the facts: if you did do what you're proposing, then the Star Cards, Li-kun, and this shield, would be drawing off your magic. And, you need a certain amount to sustain you. If not, any further magic drawn from your body would come from your energy-the stuff that keeps you alive. Sakura, if you did that, then you would be pretty much...' Kero sighed and shook his head, 'it would be like condemning yourself to, well... death.'

It took a few minuted for Sakura to realize what he meant. As the words sunk in, she gasped. 'So, what can I do? I can't just sit here and do nothing...' then she also realized that although all the facts presented supported her case, it was still a guess. She wasn't sure at all that the shield was drawing on peoples magic. She sunk down to the floor, unable to stand, as all the information hit her. 'I can't do anything. The thing about magic is a guess, I don't quite think that I need to resort to following in everyone's footsteps yet, and I would like to be sure of what I'm doing. Kero...' she turned to look at him as she finally made up her mind. 'Kero, we're going to the shrine.'

Sakura stood at the Gate to the shrine. The yellow tape had still not been removed, and she saw movements and flashes, probably the scientists examining the last of the strange circles. She wondered how it felt to have all these strange, abnormal even, things happen, and not see an obvious connection.

"How are you going to get to the tree?" A voice asked from just beside her.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo-chan. She had just been wondering the very same thing. "Maybe a diversion, with a little help on your part..."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I was walking past here one day, and saw a group of little boys. About half of them started messing about, trying to make a diversion. Only half of the people that were working here gave any notice that they had company. And it took only half of those to chase the children away. Diversions won't work, so... what will?"

"Well, maybe if we just told them the truth...."

"Unh-unh," Kero, on her shoulder, shook his head, causing some of her hair to tickle her ear. "They're scientists, Sakura. They won't believe you unless you show them, and then they'd ask you some stupid questions, and you'll never get near the tree." Kero started shaking his head again. "There's no way."

Her hair was tickling her now that Kero kept in shaking his head, running different possibilities through it, and then shaking his head even more vigorously, as if he were shaking off an annoying fly. Sakura couldn't help it. She had just remembered that time a few years ago, when she and Syaoran were still rivals, but he helped her to capture RETURN. That, and her hair, made Sakura giggle. It escaped from her before she could smother it.

"Who's there?" Asked one of the men that were working. Unlike what Tomoyo had said, all the men stopped digging, and looked up to see. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her into the bushes where she had hid previously, where they waited in complete silence until the men started work again. But, instead of resuming their work, all the men pulled out a long cylindrical tube.

Sakura wondered what it was, but when they all switched it on, she realized that it was only a flashlight. The beams of light swept the area, crossing over where she and Tomoyo hid more times than Sakura thought necessary. Eventually, they got back to their work, and returned their flashlights to their pockets.

After waiting for a few minutes, Sakura and Tomoyo slipped out of the bushes, down the path towards the road. They walked along in silence for a while. Only one car drove by, and both the driver and passenger stared at the two. Or, rather Sakura. The girls had forgotten that Sakura was wearing one of Tomoyo's spectacular battle costumes. Sakura looked down at her outfit, and sighed. This one looked like the outfit she had used to catch SHADOW, except that the colors were now green, blue and purple, and the bow, among other things, was slightly larger. Sakura thought she must look like she was coming home from a party or something.

The cool summer air was light on Sakura's cheek, and she let her mind slowly drift. Kero was already asleep, and Tomoyo looked on the verge of it. Two things were prominent in Sakura's mind: Li-kun falling ill, or becoming weak, and trying to figure out how to get to the tree. She decided that first thing in the morning, she would look around her class and see who was sick. Then she would go to the hospital next Sunday with special charms that she would make all through the week, and putting a bit of her power into them, so that none of them would loose too much magic that they might die.

As for the tree... she thought that maybe a personal investigation into the 'illness', and a little trip to the authorities might help her. She knew very well that to tell others of the secret would mean to reveal everything that Sakura had tried to hide... and much, much worse...

She said good bye to Tomoyo at her door(the other girl had walked absent mindedly with her, and now turned around as a pair of headlights showed up near the end of the street), and slowly walked into the warm, comfortable home that might very well be turned inside out if she went for any kind of help, or to tell people who might do better at controlling this than she could.

She placed the still sleeping Kero in his bed in one of her desk drawers, and changed sleepily into her Pajamas. Her last thought, before she drifted off to sleep, was that she was the Card Mistress, and that she would protect those who she cared about, even if she didn't know them, until she ran out of any kind of energy. With or without outsider's help.

Yenta: Now, that certainly moves the plot along! (I hope..:S)

Edianta: Yeah, but what about Sa-

Hatara: We'll hear more about that later, right Yenta?! (Oh gawd, I sound like a cheesy television host)

Yenta: (That sure is right... Price is Right or Wheel of Fortune in my opinion...)

Edianta: (No, more like a talk show host... 20/20, then)

Srena: (Or maybe Dateline, or Inside Entertainment!)

Hatara: (Or maybe you guys could stop reading my thoughts! If I wanted them read, I would have sent out a message, 'COME READ MY THOUGHTS! ITS FREE!')

Yenta: Might be a good little bit to add into my story 'bout us. Umm, Srena-chan? You haven't said anything, except for that crack on Hatara-chan's thing about sounding like a T.V. host...

Srena: Just this part here, in Chapter 5. Well, six if you count the Prolog.

Yenta: Hmm? Where? Oh, that? Let me explain it in a way everyone can understand... visit CBF! They have a pretty little spoiler, and I'm trying to incorporate it into my story... its true, after all! :)!

Edianta: All rite. But does it have anything about S-

Hatara: Yes, yes, yes! Go read other fan fic if you're so desperate. Yenta, what's the best one?

Yenta: That would be... Click on the one called, 'Love Reflection' or 'The Finding'. In both cases there's a little summin-summin goin on, in 'Love reflections' more than TF. And rite now, I'm supposed 2 b lookin for pics 4 my new page, while I let you three get caught up in your work... ;)

Srena: groan!


	6. Charms

**Chapter 5: Charms**

Sakura woke up the next morning early enough to start to work on the charms she was planning to make. She could only do a few at a time, mainly because with the cards, and Yue, and now other people drawing off her power, it was spread very thin.

Using CREATE, she made about 10 little pendants, each with a little gem in the middle. It wasn't hard, but it was very tiring to Sakura, who hadn't needed to use her magic for a while. She finished placing magic in the last one just in time for her to have a shower before going down to breakfast.

She ran around her room getting her school uniform from where ever she had tossed it the night before, and making Kero so that he could watch over her pendants all day. At first he was angry that she was putting her magic into the pendants, but quickly changed his opinion as he thought of what the option was.

'Thanks, Kero-chan! See you later!' Sakura called over to her friend as she ran down for breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed the grave look on her father's face. 'Otou-san, what's wrong?' she said, sliding into her seat and begging to eat her pancakes.

He looked at her with a semi-dreamy expression in his eyes. 'Sakura-chan... this morning I heard you talking to someone in your room. As Touya-chan's already left for work-' Sakura gasped as she realized that she was late, '-I assumed that you had a visitor. Can I meet them?'

Sakura glanced uneaisily at her father. 'I don't know... I'd have to ask them...' her father then had a troubled look on his face.

'Alright. Ask them. And as you're so late-' Sakura moved to get up, but her father forced her gently back down into the chair, '-I shall call the school, tell them that you'll not be there today because you're sick. I have to go to work, but would you mind cleaning up? It would help me and you're brother greatly. Please?' Sakura nodded her head, feeling unable to do anything else.

'Then I'll see you later. Bye, Sakura-chan. And try not to mess up the house too much.' He left, leaving Sakura with the prospect of having to spend a day cleaning and enduring lectures from Kero.

Getting to her feet, she decided to clean first, then go up to Kero. Starting on her work, she relaxed. She didn't have school, there wasn't much to clean.... An idea occurred to her. _When I finish, I could work on more charms, and then go to the hospital... and give them their charms, and keep Li-kun company.... _As the last thought went through her head, she began to clean faster. The sooner she finished cleaning, the sooner she work finish the first few charms, the sooner she could go visit Syaoran.

Delighted with the idea, she finished cleaning in record breaking time. Running up to her room, she saw Kero sitting over the pendants on her bed, staring at them. _And, _she thought, smiling, _sealing them. _'Kero-chan!' He continued to seal the charms. 'Kero! Cerberus!' he looked up, annoyed.

'Sakura-chan, why aren't you at school? Shouldn't you be there?' She nodded. 'Then why are you still here?'

'My dad called in and told them I wasn't comming because I was sick. I'm going to the hospital now, no,' she added, seeing the look on his face, 'not because I'm sick. I'm going to visit the people there-' by his disbelieving snort, she knew he knew that she was going to sit by Syaoran '-and give them those charms.'

Kero looked down at the small different colored bobbles at his feet. 'There's complex spells on these. You did them?' She nodded again. 'I'll just finish up the charms while you change.'

'Thanks again, Kero' she said, hugging him. She sorted through her closet, trying to find a nice outfit. She finally decided on a pink skirt, and a light pink top. She pulled on white socks, and light, pink shoes. She pulled her hair up into two buns on either side of her head, and smiled at her reflection.

She suddenly remembered something, as she felt the magic behind her fade.

'Kero...' he looked up, not liking her tone. 'My dad... he... well, he heard us talking, and...' he gave her a quizical look, not daring to open his mouth, for what might come out of it. 'He wants to meet you.'

Although a moment before he was burning with anger, he looked her straight in the eye, after slowly calming himself. 'Did you tell him anything?' She shook her head.

'I couldn't. He didn't give me a chance. Not much of one, anyway. He just said he heard us talking, and he wants to meet you.'

Kero thought about it for a moment, then brightened. 'I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we told your dad. We'd have to swear him to secrecy, under a few spells, but other than that, I think that you should.' Her relief showed on her face. He smiled. But then he saw something the brightness. 'Sakura... now what's wrong?'

She looked startled. 'Well... I... um... Kero... is there any way that we could tell other, too?' He shook his head so fast and hard, she was surprised it didn't go flying right off his shoulders.

'Sakura, you know just as well as me that we can't. Not anyone outside your family. Tomoyo-chan shouldn't even know.' Pleading filled her eyes. 'No, Sakura. You can tell your father, your brother, and maybe one more person. But no-one-else.' He said the last three words with space between them, giving them emphasis. 'Do you understand me?' She nodded slowly, sadly. 'Good. Now...' he said, smiling. 'I think you owe a trip to the hospital. I didn't seal these things for no reason, ya know!'

Sakura stood in front of the hospital, gapping at the large stained-glass windows in the front which portrayed a picture of someone healing someone else. The whole building was elegant- it might have been a rich man's house at one point.

She walked in, not sure of what she should say to the nurses so that she could see some of the people that had 'gotten sick'. However, she was spared having to lie by a loud call from a floor two or three above where she was standing.

'Sakura! Hey, Sakura!'

Sakura looked up just in time to see a girl with black hair tied into two buns/pony tails sorry, I dunno what they're called! on either side of her head, waving before she hurtled down the stairs to Sakura's right.

'Meilin! What are you doing here?!' Sakura asked, a little surprised to see Syaoran's cousin and (as far as Sakura knew) fiancé in Tokyo. 'Don't you still live in Hog Kong?!'

Meilin gave Sakura a em really /em big hug. After letting go, she replied, 'well, yeah, but then we heard that Syaoran was sick with some new disease...' Her normally bright ruby eyes had grown dark.

Sakura smiled. 'Well, I actually have something that might help...' Meilin looked at Sakura questioningly. In response, Sakura puled out one of the charms that she and Kero had made. Whispering in Meilin's ear, she explained, 'Kero and I made these. We put a bit of our magics into them.'

Meilin couldn't understand why they would make the charms.

Sighing, Sakura continued, 'we, or at least, I think that this isn't some disease, but that it has to do with magic.'

Meilin's eyes suddenly brightened.

'You mean that it could just be a spell, or something of the sort?'

Sakura nodded her head.

'How many do you have?'

'Only ten... we just started today.'

'Who did you make them for?'

'Syaoran, th mayor's two daughters, and anyone else who really seems to need it. Why?'

Meilin looked at Sakura. 'Mayor's two daughters? But... never mind. You wanna see him?'

By him she ment Syaoran.

'Yeah, sure!'

Sakura followed Meilin up the stairs to the fourth floor. A man at the entrance to the ward moved into their path. 'Who are you visiting?' he asked emotionlessly.

Meilin looked at him. 'I just came out, remember? We're visiting Li Syaoran.'

The guard checked a list on a clip board and nodded. 'Names, and relations.'

'Li Meilin, his cousin, and Kinomoto Sakura, his fiancé.'

Sakura started to protest, but decided not to. If it got her in, it didn't matter.

The guard checked down the list. 'Apparently a Li Meilin is also his fiancé, as well as his cousin.'

Meilin narrowed her eyesand gave him the evil eye. She said something in either Cantonese or Chinese (Sakura couldn't quite tell). The guard blushed and let them through.

'Meilin, what did you say to him?'

Meilin smiled. 'Just that there was a slight change in plans.' When Sakura gave her a questioning look, she only shook her head. 'When he wakes up, let Syaoran tell you.'

Sakura followed Meilin in silence. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a large room filled with ten beds- all of them occupied. Beside all of the beds was either a nurse or a family member. One, by the window, was Syaoran's bed. He was sleeping peacefully, and right beside his bed was-

'Konichiwa, er...'

'Just call me Yelan, Sakura.'

'Konichiwa, Yelan-chan,' Sakura said, bowing. ' I do hope I'm not intruding. But I have a small gift to give Syaoran, and a few of the others here...'

Yelan looked at her niece, then at the Card Mistress. She stood up and bowed, then walked over and took Sakura's hands. 'And what gift might you bestow upon my son, and the others here, Mistress?'

Blushing at someone with such power calling her by her title, she replied, 'I made with the help of one of my friends, Kero-chan, ten small good-look charms. They're supposed to be worn at all times, and will hopefully help all the people here.'

Suddenly a man dressed in very business-like clothes got up and walked over to Sakura, Yelan and Meilin. 'Yelan, I did not see you. Your son is in here as well?' Before she could answer, he went on. 'Yes, I can see him over there. My two daughters were also taking ill. Now, young lady,' he said, turning to Sakura. 'I heard that you have some good-luck charms? That should help?'

'Yes, er...'

'Guonase Tardo, the mayor.'

'I do, and if you want me to give your daughter's one each...?'

'Try it out on Yelan's son first. I want to see if they work. I do not want to waste money on silly little charms that don't work.'

Sakura looked at him, a little baffled. 'Sir... I'm not selling them. I'm giving them away to whom I wish. No disrespect intended.'

'Oh, right... then try it out, please.'

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's bed, sitting down in the chair that Yelan had occupied. She took a charm that she had CREATE make specially for Syaoran, with a wolf-head at the top and a picture of a cherry blossom at the bottom. All her charms had the cherry blossom- the wolf was extra.

She slipped the cord it was attached to over his head, careful not to disturb him. She took both his hands, laying them over the small stone in the middle, and then placing her hands over them.

She closed her eyes, and said in a whisper so as not to disturb anyone (but everyone awake was looking at her anyways... they had been listening intently to the only conversation going on in the room): 'Ancient power burried within, saving magic now let spin, born from two powers of the cards, and mistress who rules the stars, send forth into this very being, all your power, stop his fleeing, strength and health are all he needs, as I command thee. Release!'

She felt a slow trickle of her and Kero's power leave the charm and enter his body. Opening her eyes, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Then she realized that even in a whisper, her words must have been audible almost all through the room. Yelan, Meilin, and Tardo were looking at her, shocked, although Yelan recovered quickly when she saw Syaoran's eyelids flutter.

'Oh my gosh!' she said quietly, sweeping over to his side, beside Sakura. 'Syaoran, Syaoran... are you awake?'

He moaned, then sat up groggily. 'Wha... wha... what happened?'

Yelan hugged her son tight, while he looked around the room at all the faces turned in his direction. Then he saw Sakura.

'Sakura? Omigod... I remember reading your note that you had left, and then going to the kitchen to get some food... how long have I been asleep?'

She smiled weakly. 'About a day, give or take a few hours.'

Abandoning all pretence, he asked quickly, 'Did you keep looking in my dad's books for info about that shield?' He felt a strange weight on his chest as Yelan let go of him to study their faces. 'And what's this thing?'

'What I used to make you wake up. No, I did not keep looking, I was worried sick about you. So I stayed up all night making those charms.'

He studied his. 'I like the design... a wolf... my name, right?' she nodded. 'Cherry Blossoms... you?' Another nod. 'And... Sakura... did you do this purposely?'

'Do what?'

'This.' He pointed to a new design, outlining the small gem in the middle. She gasped. 'I have no idea how that got on there. I don't understand... it might be a side effect from using CREATE, but it's not on the others...' To make sure, she took out the rest of the charms, everyone in the room still watching her intently. 'No.. Maybe just when it's activated? But then why...?'

'What?' Yelan, Meilin and Tardo asked at the same time.

Sakura gulped. 'My circle....'

Yelan leaned over and looked at the pendant still hanging around Syaoran's neck. 'Sakura... is there anyway to take this off? Now?' Sakura shook her head. She had made sure that the charms could not be tampered with.

Meilin came over to see. 'Oh boy. Sakura, you're gonna be in big trouble if this gets out....'

'What gets out? What circle? What are you people talking about?' Tardo asked, thinking of how to get this over with so that the strange girl could wake up his daughters.

Sakura looked down. 'I... I have... well, its... er...' she looked at her friends for support. However, the only one looking at her was Syaoran, and it was obvious what he was trying to say to her without talking: shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup.

'I can't though!' she wailed, and sat without moving.

'Sakura...' she looked up to see Yelan looking her in the eye. 'You are the Card Mistress. It's not something to hide... not anymore, any ways...'

'Alright' Sakura stood up on shaky legs. She looked Tardo in the eye, just as Yelan had done to her. Tardo lept back in fright: when he looked straight at her, it seemed as though there was a hazy line of pink surrounding her, and it scared him. 'Wha... who... who are you?'

'My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I have a father and a brother, Fujitaka and Touya. My mother died when I was three. Her name was Nadeshiko.' Sakura took a shaky breath, then continued. 'My best friends are Daidjui Tomoyo and Li Syao-'

'That's nice...' Tardo interjected, finally regaining his confidence. 'But what does it have to do with designs? Or are you trying to make me forget?'

Sakura smiled weakly. 'Well, I-'

'Well, you what? Are you going to tell me?'

Sakura was losing her patience and fast. 'I shall gladly tell you about the designs, etc. if you would just let me finish at least one sentence. Do you think you can do that? Or will I have to show you?' she said everything so quietly that Tardo had to lean forward to hear her, and while he was struggling to listen to her, he couldn't interrupt her.

'Well, well I-' he stuttered, amazed that this one girl would take such a tone with him.

Sakura eyed him. She wanted to make sure he was properly flustered, and Syaoran could see it.

'Sakura...'

She turned around, surprised. 'Yes?'

'Not that I don't loving having you here-' a slight blush stained both their cheeks, 'I think you should come back later when you're not in danger of being arrested.'

Sakura sighed, letting herself sit down on his bed, and looking right into his eyes. 'When should I come back?'

He smiled and replied quietly, so that even with her ear right next to her mouth she could just barely hear him, 'later, when you-know-who isn't here. Put your name on the list outside. Okay?'

Sakura nodded. 'Later, then. I'll see you.'

She turned and walked swiftly down the hall way, and after giving her name to the guard at the door, and making sure he put it on the 'allowed visitors' list, she walked into the park, sitting down underneath a shady tree, and, letting her exhaustion from the last 24 hours wash over her, fell asleep.


	7. Cerberus: Gaurdian

**Chapter 6: Cerberus: Guardian**

Kero sat on Sakura's bed, wondering when she would be home. She had been gone for only ½ an hour, but he was still worried.

'Sakura... where are you?'

BANG!

'Hmm? What was that?'

He flew over to the window, looking down in time to see the door slam.

'YES! Sakura's home! Sakura's home!'

He nudged open Sakura's bedroom door the rest of the way (she had left it open a crack)and flew down the stairs, yelling, 'Sakura!'

When he got to the bottom, however, it wasn't Sakura at all, but-

'Saku- err...' Kero stopped just in time to avoid flying right into the tall, brown-haired bespectacled man who had just walked in the door.

'Huh?' Kinomoto Fujitaka looked over at the small, yellow, winged, stuffed animal sorry Kero!lion. 'Aren't you my daughter's stuffed animal?'

extremely large stress sign appears on the side of Kero's head 'I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL! Although, for a human, you sure are taking this well...'

Fujitaka stared at Kero for a moment longer, before sighing and turning towards the living room.

'Why don't we sit down, and you tell me who you are then?'

Kero watched as Fujitaka looked at him expectantly. Stress sign is smaller now 'My em name /em is Cerberus, Guardian of the Cards and their Mistress. I was created by Clow Reed, who also created the Cards, and the other guardian, Yue.'

Fujitaka nodded. 'And I am Kinomoto Fujitaka, the father of Kinomoto Sakura and Kinomoto Touya. I am a University Professor, and am deeply honored to meet you, Cerberus. I hope to one day meet this Yue, and your master... or mistress did you say?'

'Please... we must talk some more. I will explain everything to you.' Kero flew into the living room, closely followed by Fujitaka. Settling himself down on the coffee table, he faced the couch, where Sakura's father was sitting.

'You already know both Yue and my Mistress... do you have any guesses who they are?'

Fujitaka looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shrugged. 'Anyone in Tokyo, probably.'

Kero nodded. 'Not just anyone... haven't you ever wondered about your daughter or Yukito?'

That made Fujitaka freeze. 'Sakura... and Yukito? Sakura is your mistress... and Yukito is Yue? But how? Why? When? Where? I don't understand you, Cerberus.'

Kero sighed. He might as well Sakura's father everything, but would she appreciate it? It didn't matter anymore. Now that he Fujitaka, sorry! knew, if Kero refused to tell him now, he would only question Sakura about it later. 'Might as well start at the beginning...'

Kero started to tell Fujitaka about Sakura's adventures, her unleashing the Cards, capturing some of them by herself, then about Syaoran and how they had become em very /em close, her being proclaimed Mistress, her trials and changing the Cards into Star Cards. At this, Fujitaka got confused, and then Kero had to start explaining about the two different types of Cards- Clow and Star or Sakura, as some people call them.Just then-

'Dad! I'm home! Where's the kaijuu or squirt for those people who have only seen the American version?'

'She went out, Touya. May I introduce you to-'

However, when Touya had come into the house, Kero had panicked and flew behind the couch. Which is where Fujitaka found him. 'Maa, maa. There's no reason to be afraid.'

'Yeah, for you.' Kero muttered under his breath, but flew up to finally face Touya. 'So you're the one who's always picking on Sakura. em And /am me.' Stress sign appears again, only much, much larger than before, so it takes up most of Kero's head, leaving just enough room for a small mouth.

Touya stared at Kero for a second. Then, 'So you are alive.'

'I AM MORE THAN ALIVE YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE MORTAL!' Yes, its certainly not like Kero to call anyone a mortal, but ya know, I couldn't think of anything else to make Kero say.

Touya stared in shock for a moment before replying with, 'fine, then who are you?' He looked expectantly at Fujitaka.

Sighing, the older man replied, 'Touya, this is Cerberus. Cerberus, this is my son, Touya.'

Touya and Kero nodded their heads in agreement. 'So, what were you two talking about?' Oh, yeah, that was Touya.

Kero shook his head, before starting to go through the whole story (only quicker, and in much less detail) again. Finally, he got up to the point where he had left off (in less than half the time it had taken to say it in the first place). Then he began to finish the story, leaving out a few, less important parts. After another 15 minutes of that (there had been a lot of questions), Kero got to the Final fight.

Which was right about when Sakura came barging through the door, looking as peeved as ever. When she saw Kero, her dad and Touya sitting around, talking, however, she completely lost it.

'KERO! WHAT DID I SAY?!'

Looking down, he muttered, 'Sorry, Mistress Sakura.'

Which made her stop in her tracks. 'Kero, I'm sorry for yelling, I was really surprised' ('so were we' muttered Touya under his breath, while Fujitaka gave the slightest nod to show he agreed) 'but I though you were gonna wait until I got home to say something. And, please don't call me 'Mistress Sakura'. I don't want to be your master, remember? I want to be your friend.'

Kero suddenly brightened up. 'Well, now that that's settled, what took you so long to get home?'

Sakura sighed regretfully. 'Oh, Kero, I had the worst day. I'll tell you about it later, though okay?'

Kero nodded his agreement.

'So, kaijuu... your little friend here was just telling us about your little adventure. Care to finish it?'

Sakura glared at her brother. A glare, he noticed, that would rival Syaoran's. Don't-call-me-kaijuu.' She said it in such a slow, quiet tone, making large spaces between the words so that they would be able to miss a word, that it sent shivers down the guy's spines.

'Where did you leave off, Kero?'

'You and Syaoran vs. Eriol.'

'I love your sub-titles.' She told him grinning evilly. 'Anyways...' she told her father and Touya all about what happened that night. She got up to when she was trying to transform the LIGHT and DARK Cards, and right when she was about to tell them when Syaoran lent his power to her, and what he told her...

She couldn't finish. She was halfway through a sentence- 'Only, as I was trying to transform them, they wouldn't, and I kept trying, and...' -when she stopped. Both of the other humans in the room were looking strangely at her, trying to get her to finish. Meanwhile, Kero didn't say anything. He knew what happened, even though he had been part of Sakura's staff at the time, he had heard and felt Syaoran's power being added to Sakura's. He also began to understand exactly what Sakura had realized.

Which was why he spoke up. 'Sakura, shouldn't we start again with those charms?'

She nodded, grateful for the interruption.

'But, what happened?' Touya asked. Since she had mentioned Syaoran being there, he had wanted to know every single detail about it.

'What do you think? You're awake, aren't you?'

He was about to say something else, but she turned away from him, said 'goodnight' to her father (it was now past 7) and walked slowly up to her room. They had taken a brake for lunch and dinner, and since it had been a while since she had wanted/tried to recount the story, it had taken a long time to tell.

She sat down on her bed, and stayed there for a while, while Kero floated in front of face. She didn't know what to do.

'Sakura... why did you stop?'

Sakura looked at Kero, trying to think of a good reason. She obviously did not want to tell him what she was feeling, in case he had a mental breakdown. But she couldn't come up with another reason.

Kero saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. It wasn't fear, it was more like caring, but at such a deep level....

He floated down onto her lap. 'Sakura... does it have something to do with Syaoran?'

She jumped. Not only had he just about guessed what made her stop, he had said Syaoran's name without even a hint of hate or malice in his voice.

She nodded her head slowly. 'Yes... I just realized something, but Kero... please don't ask me to say more. I don't feel as though I know what I'm feeling, and I want to be sure of my feelings before I do anything....'

Now Kero nodded. 'Of course. Goodnight, Sakura.'

Yawning, she replied, 'Yes... thanks. Goodnight Kero.'

Sakura crawled under her covers, and was soon asleep.

Kero, however, instead of going to sleep, stayed up and watch his Mistress sleeping so peacefully. It was obvious she was having a dreamless night, which he was grateful for.

He was about to go to bed, when a sound outside the window made him jump up. 'Who's there?' he growled. 'Answer me!'

In reply a young man dressed all in black (remember him? landed softly on the roof beside Sakura's bedroom window. He gently pried it open, and dropped onto the floor. Not noticing Kero, he crept even more silently so that he did not make a sound over to Sakura's bed. For a few seconds he stood there staring at her.

Which made Kero nervous and agitated. Which is also why he suddenly yelled out, 'Get out of here you little creep!'

The man jumped and looked around- Kero shut his mouth and sat motionless, with his arms slightly outstretched like a little stuffed animal. The man's eyes rested on Kero for a few moments before turning back to Sakura.

Kero just barely saw his hand reach toward's Sakura's cover's, like he was about to pull them back ...

Which I like that word... which... err, is -ish better though was why Kero yelled out, again, 'Don't even think about you perverted little piece of crap!' Only instead of acting like a stuffed animal when the man turned around, Kero launched himself at the guy's face.

'AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' Kero started to scratch and claw at the man, trying not to wake up Sakura, who was still sleeping peacefully.

However, Kero completely forgot the size-factor. Kero was the size of a stuffed animal. This man was taller than even Fujitaka. Therefore, Kero went flying against the wall. The other man just stared at Kero for a moment, before going over and picking him up. 'Who are you... no I should ask what are you? There must be a stamp from a company on you somewhere... I would want something like this... ha! Look at me! Talking to a stuffed animal!'

Kero immediately regained consciousness.

'I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!' how many times have I written Kero saying that? 1000?

He flew around the man's head for a few moments before reverting to floating in front of the man's face. 'You asked me ho am I? How about who are you?'

The man was speechless. Well, not really, just wanted to say that...;)! 'But, wah... I thought...'

'What ever you thought, you thought wrong!' Kero yelled at the top of his lungs. Hearing Sakura stir, however, Kero lowered his voice. 'How dare you come here, disturb my Mistress', and my, sleep, and sneak into her room in the middle of the night and I am not a stuffed animal, nor am I made by any little 'company' that you buy all your stuff from and what are you doing, just standing there looking at my Mistress like that, like she's an object that belongs to you, you have no right to be here, you perverted creep, so I suggest you leave, now, but not before I get your name.'

The man just stared at Kero for a few more moments, letting the information sink in. Then, 'do you always talk like that?'

'Hey! Answer my question!'

He (the man) stopped for a second before saying, 'alright. But first, I asked you the same question. Who are you?'

Kero glared at him. 'You swear, on whatever you believe in, that you'll tell me who you are?'

The man nodded. 'Fine.'

'My name is Kero, or Cerberus... Guardian of the Cards and their Master. Now... who are you?'


	8. Suanlin

**Chapter 7: Suan-lin**

'My name is Kero, or Cerberus... Guardian of the Cards and their Master. Now... who are you?'

The man looked at Kero. Again. 'What do you mean... Guardian of the Cards and their Master?'

'TELL ME WHO YOU ARE FIRST!'

Both stopped as they heard Sakura turn over in her sleep. Then Kero turned back to the man. 'Answer me. Now.' he said in his deadliest voice which, this being Kero, was almost nothing more than a low squeak... hehe!.

'Fine. I am Suan-lin-kun funny, eh? Couldn't come up with nething else. Was gonna make his name Casun, but that would make this a CCS/ETC crossover, and I'm not sure if I wana do that with this story. Poor you who don't know what ETC is!. Good enough?'

'Your title too, and other things... like I love playing Video games, and eating pudding and pancakes and ice cream and...'

'Okay, I get the point.' Suan-lin snapped. lets just call him Suan, ne? 'I am ninja. Almost. We must go through, or complete a final task that is set out for us. This is mine... Get proof that other magic than ninja does exist. But only our elders have magic, so I must find something that they would not have... like you, maybe.' Another reason why this might have been a good CCS/ETC crossover, or maybe CCS/HP! Wait... oh yeah! I might turn this into a CCS/NTS crossover.. Oops! Too long!

Kero backed up suddenly. 'Nuh-uh. You ain't taking nothing from here. like my grammar? Okay? Not me, not Sakura, not the Cards... nothing. Understand?'

Suan sighed. 'Then I shall take whatever I choose from you by force. But not now. No one must know about the existence of ninja. Okay? Not even your little friend, who is sleeping.' With that he bounced out the window well? What else am I supposed to call it?

Kero eyed the window for a moment. 'Better get some sleep. With all these little charm-ish thingys to do, and keeping Sakura and the Cards safe, I'm gonna have a lot to do...'

Sakura stared into the darkness. em ninja... wonder if I could make something for him using CREATE? /em yes, I am making Sakura slightly smarter than she is supposed to be, but I really don't feel like doing all the extra work that comes with it, so ask some1 else, like Kay (hehe!) R summ1 to make you a story filled with little tiny details.

Something stuck in her mind, however.

em 'Then I shall take whatever I choose from you by force...' /em

Did he mean that he could, would, take the cards, Kero, even herself to finish a task? Or maybe... Sakura's mind was suddenly filed with all the people whom she had seen at the hospital, and then with the picture of Syaoran's face before she woke him up...

All those people with potential magic... he could go and take any of them... then they would think that having magic was bad... that it was a curse and not a gift....

Her eyes widened in the dark. But then another thought race through her mind. 'I shall find him, an give him something made with my magic, and the magic of others. He can take that back instead of living creatures, or the Cards... and we will all be safe....

A plan formed in her mind. She could carry it out at any second. And she would. Tomorrow, she had decided, she would make a gift for him, with her magic, and Kero's, and Syaoran's, and everyone's in the hospital who had magic... and she would give Suan the present of a lifetime....

The problem, however, was that by the morning, she had completely forgotten her plan. And Suan.

'SAKURA!'

'HOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Sakura tumbled out of bed. She looked around, trying to find where her uniform was. Only to find that Kero was trying to drag it over to her.

'Kero, your soooo sweet!'

'Shut up Sakura, even if you just throw your uniform on and don't eat anything, you're still gonna be late!'

Sakura, at fist taken a-back by his words, suddenly heard them. 'Late?! What time is it?!'

Kero, finally being bale to talk properly after dropping the clothes at Sakura's feet, replied, 'how about your school starts in 5 minutes?'

'HHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Gomen, Liarto-sensei, I only woke up 10 minutes ago...'

'I DON'T CARE IF YOU'D WOKEN UP 30 SECONDS AGO! SAKURA, THIS IS YOUR 3RD CONSECUTIVE TIME BEING LATE! ANOTHER DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL! NOW, WHAT MADE YOU SO LATE THIS MORNING?!' Sakura's teacher, Liarto Hunia-chan, shouted at her. 'AND DON'T SAY THAT YOUR ALARM WENT OFF LATE, OR THAT IT DIDN'T GO OFF AT ALL! I CHECKED WITH YOUR BROTHER WHEN HE CAME IN TO HELP WITH THE SOCCER TEAM! AND HE SAID THAT HE HEARD YOUR ALARM RING CONTINUOUSLY!'

Sakura tried to inch away from her teacher and the spit flying from her mouth, but Liarto-Sensei stopped her. 'Don't-you-walk-away-from-me-young-lady.' She said, breathing heavily, speaking low and dangerously or should I say hissing?. 'You-missed-school-yesterday-and-you-are-late-today. What-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself?'

'I-I'm-I'm sorry?' Sakura asked hopefully.

'NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT A 200 WORD ESSAY ON GOOD SLEEPING HABITS, AND ANOTHER 100-WORD ESSAY ON THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING PUNCTUAL! BOTH DUE TOMORROW! AND WHERE IS THAT ASSIGNMENT THAT I ASSIGNED YOU LAST WEEK? ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE ALWAYS DAYDREAMING ABOUT? IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT KINOMOTO SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO STAND UP IN FRONT OF THIS WHOLE CLASS AND PRESENT IT VERBALLY! NOW, WHERE IS IT?!'

Sakura cringed, remembering that she had only done half a page, and that she had left it at home. 'I left it at home by accident, Liarto-senei. I-'

'You can do and say whatever you want, but I have decided that instead of embarrassing you in front of the whole class, you can embarrass yourself in front of the whole school! To the Principal's office, NOW!'

Sakura turned and walked out. Tomoyo, she saw at the corner pf her eye, was looking worriedly at Sakura. And Sakura knew exactly what she was thinking. em How am I gonna get outta this one? /em

Sakura waited outside the Principal's office, listening to the clanking of the secretary' s fingers against the keyboard as she typed. Inside the Principal's office, however, she could distinctly hear her teacher complaining loudly to the principal.

Sakura waited to be called in. She knew that she should be thinking about excuses that she could say to get herself out of trouble, but none came. Now I'm making her slow. Er. Very fun!.

Sakura dimly heard the door open and close, but didn't look up to see who it was. She had decided on a plausible excuse to get her out of trouble, although there were quite a few gaps, and it made her look like a wimp. Better to do and say that than revealing the whole fiasco with the Cards.

Suddenly, she heard the tapping of the secretary stop. Sakura looked up into the woman's face, wondering what had happened.

The Secretary was looking at a piece of paper. It had the mark of FedEx on it- Sakura assumed that a post man had just come in.

The other woman looked at Sakura, then jumped up of her chair. She ran into the 'meeting' with the Principal and Liarto-sensei, and, Sakura could see through the open door, thrust the paper into the Principal's face.

He read it through once, then again. After a few times reading it through, he beckoned Sakura into the office.

'Can you please, Kinomoto-chan, tell us what this is about.'

Sakura felt her knees go weak. She wanted to touch the paper, make sure it was real, but for some reason, her arms felt glued to her side. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, and Sakura recognized it as the one that she had last night. _No wonder,_ she thought, _This pretty much means that I'll have to say the truth. _

_To any and all concerned:_

_I have taken a Guonase Tardo hostage._

_There is only one way to get him back._

_There is only one person who can do it._

_Ask a Kinomoto Sakura-chan about it._

_She will know what I'm talking about._

_Tell her to bring exactly what I want to King Penguin Park tonight by Sundown-_

_or else more will disappear, starting a small, furry creature that I know she cares dearly about._

_I do hope she gets this message. Or else there will be a few less of her kind in the world- and that would throw the balance off, wouldn't it?_

_Sincerely, SL_

Sakura felt numb, after reading it a second time. This man, SL--Suan-Lin! She realized– had taken the Mayor hostage. And he was threatening to take Kero away, too. And by the looks of it... he was threatening to destroyed everyone in the world that had magic.

Sakura gulped.

'Well Ms. Kinomoto? Am I to assume that you don't know anything about this? Or are you going to say something?' Liarto-sensei asked Sakura menacingly.

'I-I-I can do this on my own...' she whispered quietly. There was no way that she was going to go down without a fight! Or, if she could avoid it, not tell anyone who didn't need to know.

'No, you can't, Sakura,' the principal, Consuke-sensei responded. 'We are adults, and more learned in the ways of the world than you. Tell us about this, and we shall hel-'

'NO!' Sakura screamed. She was shaking all over. These people had no magic- they did not understand what was going on here, they could not help her. 'You don't know the first thing about this! Not about Ker-' sakura stopped herself just in time- she had almost told them about Kero. But really, she had.

'Who?' her teacher asked.

Sakura knew it was useless to pretend that she didn't know Kero, so she just said, after taking a few breaths and calming her self down a little, 'Kero. He's- my friend. We just hang out together. Sometimes.'

She turned to walk away, out of the office, out of the school, heck, she was prepared to walk out of her own life to get away from this mess.

But just then, 'Sakura? Please, you can tell us. We won't tell a soul- we promise.'

Sakura whipped around, startled by finally hearing the abnormally quiet secretary speak for once.

'But-but I can't...'

Sakura turned away agin, and started to move out of the office, before- 'Sakura? Tell us, no tell me... does it have to do with anything out of the ordinary? Anything- em magical? /em '

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Did this quiet, kind hearted secretary know?

However, she was about to respond, when- 'SAKURA! SAKURA!'

Sakura whipped around. Tomoyo came bursting through the door. 'Sakura! You have to come! It-it's... I don't know what to say...'

Sakura followed Tomoyo out the door of the office, up some stairs, and down the hall toward her own classroom. Tomoyo pushed open the door- the class was cowering against one wall, away from the windows. Looking towards the windows, she saw a small hole in the window pane, and beneath it, a small, bloodied yellowish lump with wings- 'Wings?' Sakura whispered to herself in a hoarse voice. She moved closer to the small mass, and saw, her eyes filling with tears,

'OMIGOD! KERO!'

She bent down to see if he was okay. She touched him lightly-he groaned. 'Kero. Kero! Can you hear me? Can you speak to me?!'

She picked him up gently.

'Sakura?'

'Oh, God, Kero- what happened?'

Groaning, he replied in a quiet voice 'S-Suan-Lin... came right after you left. Didn't touch anything... just started to beat me up... groan Sakura, be careful... I can't protect you now, ask Yue... Sakura...'

'Yes Kero?' She asked in a tiny voice. Recollections of the night before were coming back to her.

'Sakura... protect the Cards at all costs... I'm too weak now... give me a few days... Sakura...'

And with that he fainted.

Sakura knew that the eyes of the whole class was on her, trying to figure out the same question- what was going on?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Tomoyo's eyes.

'I'm sorry Sakura... I wish there was something that I could do... but I'm not like you, right?'

Sakura held Kero's limp body closer to her, and managed a small grin. 'Yeah... but you can help in other ways, right?'

Sakura heard a gasp from the door. She looked over to see the Principal, Secretary and her Teacher standing there, gaping open-mouthed at the scene spread out before them.

Sakura gathered her things- Tomoyo followed suit. As the two girls made their way out the door, Sakura asked her friend, 'Tomoyo? Can you do me a favor?'

Tomoyo nodded.

'Listen, can you....?'

Sakura bent over to whisper in Tomoyo's ear. 'Sakura! I... I don't know... Kero said 'Protect the Cards at all costs' ne? So why...?'

Sakura just shook her head sadly. She looked down at the little body that she was carying.

Tomoyo sighed, in a defeated way, nodded, then brought out her phone, and dialed a number. 'Hey, mom? I really need to talk to you right now... can you come home? And on the way there, pick me and sakura up? Thanks. Love you too- bye.'

Tomoyo nodded at Sakura's questioning face. 'She's on her way. Sakura... are you sure you want to do this?'

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah... this is the only way. I just hope that no one else gets hurt...'

Tomoyo nodded again they seem to like doing that, ne? What's up with me and 'ne?' hehe!.

They waited in silence for Tomoyo's mom's car to come and pick them up. Tomoyo-out of respect for Sakura and Kero.

Sakura? She waited in quiet for another reason- she was preparing herself to do one of the hardest things that she had ever done in her life.


	9. Falling Apart and Getting Together

**Chapter 8: Falling Apart and Getting Together**

Sakura sat in silence in the backseat beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo's mom (A/n: whts her name again? Grrr... this is what I get from reading the manga, but not writing down nething... wait.. Is her name Sonomi?), Sonomi, was looking at the small, bloody, yellow creature that Sakura held so tenderly in her hands. She was too afraid to say anything to either of the girls, and had a feeling that what was happening was way over her head (A/n: understatement, ne?). Finally, she got up the courage to ask what was going on.

'Um, Sakura, Tomoyo... what happened?'

Tomoyo looked up at her mother, and replied weekly, 'I'm not really sure. But Sakura- she's in a state of shock. I hope that she'll be okay...'

Sonomi nodded. 'Alright. But you can always tell me, Tomoyo- you know that. And if you want me to keep it a secret... I will.'

Tomoyo looked up at her mother, suddenly realizing that she could have probably told her the entire time about the magic, but was too afraid to. She looked over to sakura again, and asked quietly, 'Sakura? Can... can I...'

'Yes.' Was the quiet reply. 'I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.'

Tomoyo nodded, and turned to her mother. 'Well...'

It took over an hour when they got home for Tomoyo to finish. Mainly because she didn't know quiet everything about what was happening. So she would wait until sakura looked like she was in a good mood, and then ask her.

And so Sonomi, as well as all of the maids and butlers, learnt about the existence of magic. And one fo the maids (A/n: remember the one from the shield episode who thought she was loosing her mind when Tomoyo asked for 3 cups of tea?) Was so relieved, that she made pastries, donuts, cakes, deserts, and dinners that looked and smelt delicious.

Just the scent was enough to revive Kero, and soon he was chatting with everyone, happy not to have to act like a stuffed animal.

They began to throw a mini celebration (A/n: why? I dunno), and everyone was having a good time, except for-

'Sakura... why don't you have some cake? It is really delicious! You should have introduced me to these people sooner... the food is soooo good!' Spotting the look on Sakura's face, he asked quickly, 'Sakura... what's wrong?'

She turned to him, and replied quietly, 'the school secretary... she knew about the magic... and the guy... and-'

'Wow, okay, your school's secretary knew about is? How?'

'I don't know. But when I was called own, she asked me if it had something to do with magic, and I... I don't know anymore, Kero. I just don't know.'

He comforted her, saying, 'that's the best thing about life Sakura. You're not supposed to know. You're just supposed to guess. And you've done some really good guessing in the past, Sakura... you're still alive, right? And all the cards are captured! It doesn't matter anymore, Sakura... You see, the reason I didn't want anyone finding out about magic, was because in Clow Reed's time, if you were a magician, you were either worshiped, put into slavery, or killed. Clow reed was lucky enough to be worshiped, but I saw other magicians killed, and tortured. Sakura, I was worried for you, and scared of change. But now it seems that everyone is more open. After all, so far everyone has treated you just as they had before, right? Come on... it was time the world found out all about you, the new most powerful magician of the age!'

Sakura smiled. She was about to reply, when a voice behind her said, 'That's right Kero... and it will start now... with a jumbo cake!'

Sakura and Kero turned around to see Tomoyo, Sonomi, and (guess?) Her father and brother standing there, along with the maids. 'Sakura...' her brother started, 'even if you are really powerful, you're still a squirt.'

'And even if I am really powerful, I still won't use magic to do what I already do so well.' Sakura retorted, smiling once again.

'And what is that, kaijuu?'

STOMP

'That.' Sakura replied, walking away from him with Tomoyo close on her heels, and Kero on her shoulder, leaving him to hop around, clutching his foot.

Grinning, they began to eat and party, have a karaokee contest, and just hang out and have fun. Half way through the party, the doorbell rang, and Kero, happily shouting to the world about magic, yelled, 'I'LL GET IT!!!!!' and flew off to the door.

When he opened it, Chiharu, Rika and were standing there, looking throughly surprised that a small, yellow stuffed animal who they saw get smashed through a window only 3 hours before floating happily in front of them.

'Um... is Sakura here? We brought her homework for her.' Chiharu asked uneasily.

'Yep!' Kero replied happily, 'you can come in, too, if you want to.' Getting out of the way, and leading the girls inside, Kero yelled out, 'hey! Tomoyo! We got more guests!'

Tomoyo came around the corner, smiling. Seeing who it was, her grin got even bigger. "Hello, Chiharu, Rika! Won't you come in?"

The two girls were staring at Tomoyo for a second, before looking back at Kero. "Um... we just- Saukra... homework..."

"Okay, but I think that we're going to be starting a show soon, with theatrics... of a very special kind, so won't you please stay for a while?"

"Um... well..." Rika stuttered again.

"Come on!" Kero exclaimed, landing on Chiharu's shoulder, and tickling her face with his wings. "They have awesome cake, and pastries, and other REALLY good food... it'll be fun! And besides- you're Sakura's friends! You should at least know about the Cards!"

While both girls giggled at his voice, and his mention of food, Rika stated, "I guess we can come in for a bit... but we have to call our parents..."

A maid walked over to them, took their coats, and showed them the hall phone, while Kero took Sakura's homework from them, and put it by the stairs.

"Kero! Tomoyo! I need some help!" Came a voice from the other room, where mostly everyone was.

"And what would the kaijuu need help with, being soooo powerful?"

STOMP

"Nothing that you could help me with."

Sakura then proceeded out of the room, and was startled by Chiharu and Rika standing there. "Chiharu! Rika! What are you doing here?"

"We came by to drop of your homework, Sakura-" Rika motioned to the large bag by the stairs, at which Sakura groaned "-and we were invited to stay by Tomoyo, and...?"

"Kero!" The guardian called out.

"Oh, well... oh, that's right! Tomoyo, since we're getting this all out in the open, is there anyway to move the videos and you're projection equipment down into the main room? Or are we all going to go upstairs to watch it?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Let's go upstairs. Just let me get all the tapes ready!" Tomoyo sprinted up the stairs, as Sonomi called from the door way,

"Tapes? Um... Sakura..."

Sakura whirled around, and couldn't help but grin. "Well... Tomoyo taped everything, so..."

A grin slowly spread onto Sonomi's face. Then the older women noticed Chiharu and Rika standing by the door, wondering what was going on. "Chiharu! Rika! Please... come and join the party!"

Slowly, everyone got to meet the two new arivals, and they slowly got to hear, piece by piece, all about Sakura's adventures. They were quite surprised by what their friend had been doing all those years ago.

"Okay, everyone!" Tomoyo called down from the balcony, and they all went to see what she wanted. "Would everyone please proceed up to my room, so that we can all see, first, well, second-hand, Sakura's grand adventures?"

Everyone began filing up the stairs, while Sakura sweat-dropped.

_Did she HAVE to announce it like that?_

Chiharu, Rika, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero (who sat on Sakura's lap) sat in the front row of seats in Tomoyo's private viewing booth in her room, while Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, and a couple of the maids and butlers sat in the back row, all eating pop corn, candy, cakes, or cookies.

Tomoyo hit the "play" button, and so started everyone's "second-hand, taped experience" of all of Sakura's crazy adventures.

Everyone was pretty much enjoying themselves, until...

"Oi! What's the brat doing there?" Touya asked aloud, as an image of Syaoran came onto the screen. Sakura, blushing, galred back at her brother who was glaring at the screen.

"He's NOT a brat! Syaoran's a magician, and a direct decendant of Clow Reed!"

"And the soon-to-be leader of the Li Clan in Hong Kong." Came a voice from the door way.

Tomoyo paused the tapes, as everyone looked over to see Meilin in the door way, as well as Syaoran's mother, and his sisters.

"We're sorry Miss, but they insisted, and-"

The butler stopped as Sakura stood up, walked over, and bowed respectfully to Syaoran's family.

"Konnichiwa, okaa-san, minna-san."

Syaoran's mother looked down kindly at Sakura. "I see you remember what I asked you to call me. Konnichiwa, Sakura."

With that out of the way, Meilin leaped up and hugged Sakura. "Why didn't you tell us that you were having a party, Sakura, Tomoyo? We had to ask Yue to sense you out. He's down stairs, being looked at by the butlers and maids." Meilin explained when everyone look at her weirdly.

Sakura sweatdropped, and ran out the door. "Yue! We're up here!"

As a man with silver hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a blue and white robe entered the room, and Syaoran's family entered at Tomoyo and Sonomi's invitation, everyone quickly got over their shock, and settled down calmly to watch the rest of the tapes.


End file.
